


Actions speak louder than words

by MickeyStylinson



Series: Actions speak louder than words [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Ian, Deaf Ian Gallagher, Famous Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, M/M, Sign Language, Singer Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyStylinson/pseuds/MickeyStylinson
Summary: Mickey is a famous singer and he often uses sign language in his concerts the media eventually find out he uses is it for his deaf boyfriend Ian





	Actions speak louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing I got this idea in the car also I’m British and I didn’t know the American way of saying duvet I hope it’s right lmao... I got really lazy towards the end so sorry for that

Slowly and reluctantly he uncovers his face, he blinks, closes his eyes then blinks again, the rays from the sun penetrate the window blinding him temporarily, he sits up dragging a lazy hand over his face, his eyes shifting down to the boy sleeping peacefully next to him, Streaks of tangled red waves, brushing over the boys gentle features.

He sends a lazy smile to the unconscious boy and slides his tattoo’d hand through the tangled mop of hair as he placed a delicate kiss at the tip of his perfectly shaped nose.

A soft whimper escaped the red heads mouth and his golden eyelashes batted against his eyelids as he woke from his peaceful slumber.

“Mickey?” The boy mumbled 

Mickey turned his body so that the boy could see his hands perfectly 

’Ian' he signed back with a devilish smirk as he mouthed the boys name.

“Fuck off” Ian chuckled, his glossy emerald eyes gazing over the beautiful boy infront of him 

Mickey smiled back as he ran his fingers through his scruffy black hair that fanned over his face, pushing it to the top of his head.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, going slightly dizzy from the quick movement, he rubbed a hand over his face again before turning to Ian making sure he could see his lips

“You getting up?”

The boy shook his head before pulling the covers over his freckles face with a giggle 

“It’s too early” came the slightly slurred reply, muffled from the covers 

Mickey pulled the corner of the comforter revealing the boys pale face 

'You better be up in 10 minuets I’m making your ungrateful ass breakfast' he signed whilst speaking to fill in the silence 

Ian smiled back before pulling to covers back over his face 

Mickey chuckled to himself before grabbing a random pair of boxers that where strewn across the floor from the night before

He pulled them up and let them go until they snapped on his pale white skin and sauntered to the living room.

He flung his half naked body down onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on his tv before making his way to the kitchen, listening to the muffled voices from the tv

He stood waiting for the coffee machine to finish when he heard his name come from the tv

He walked over to the living room, coffee in hand and sat back down on the pristine couch.

He always enjoyed watching his face appear on tv, never in a million years would he of thought this could ever happen

He watched as the British news reporter talked about when his next tour dates where, as he occasionally sipped his coffee 

The topics on the tv changed.

“So here are 15 facts or rumours you may not know about the milkovich lad”

He scoffed at the British term 'lad' and listened half heartedly as the blonde lady listed a bunch of bullshit rumours about himself

“Now the rumours are still ongoing about why the solo singer uses ASL in his concerts... is it for his deaf fans... or is it for a secret deaf lover he’s hiding, who knows?.... catch you next time-“

Mickey sat up and watched the lady who faked astonishment (probably for the sake of his teenage fans) whilst reading the subtitles that where permanently on screen for his boyfriend.

“I guess they figured out our secret huh?”

Mickey flinched caused by the voice behind him.

He turned around with a smirk 

'I guess' he signed 

Ian tumbled his way to the sofa, comforter wrapped around his muscular frame as he flopped over, landing directly onto the black haired boys lap, coffee sloshing over his mug and landing on the floor, not that anybody cared 

Mickey placed his empty hand onto ians head brushing his hair with his fingers, lulling the boy back to sleep

The two boys forgetting what the lady on tv, who is now talking about the former band one direction reunion said, as they fell back to sleep in the comfort of each other’s arms

~~

 

Days had passed and Ian and Mickey with the lovely presence of Mandy Milkovich where sat in the living room giggling to each other 

Mickey loved these moments, with his beautiful family without the commotion of bitchy managers and screaming fans, he loved being able to sit down with his favourite people and laugh like any ordinary person would do he would KILL for more days like this

They sat in silence for a moment until the song on the tv changed, Mandy squealed and Mickey was thankful Ian couldn’t hear at that moment because 'damn that hurt'

'This is our song' Mandy signed whilst screaming 

Mandy turned up the volume so that the vibrations ran through their bodies, Ian smiled as he placed his hands on the speakers feeling the vibrations of the beat of the song

“Sing it to us mickey” Ian shouted over the music, hand still on the speaker 

Before the accident Ian loved listening to mickey sing he could sit for hours listening to his angelic voice, and although he couldn’t hear now this was as good as it gets and he could never complain.

Mickey stared down at ians puppy dog eyes and couldn’t say no, he turned the music up louder and began singing the song that played whilst signing the words for Ian who looked at him in adoration 

Ian’s eyes glistened with tears as he watched the man he loved signing the words of the song he, mickey and Mandy would listen to until he lost his hearing.

Mandy looked at the boys she loved, her heart hurting from how precious the moment was before she pulled her phone out of her pocket and filmed the two of them.

The song ended, Mandy was still filming her brother and his boyfriend and watched as Mickey walked over to Ian placing a soft kiss on the red heads lips, the moment tugging on her heart strings even more as she stopped the video before posting it to Twitter.

~~

When Mickey woke up, his back slightly hurting from his position on the floor from where he fell asleep last night in the warmth of Ian’s arms with his sister curled up in a ball on their sofa

He got up placing a pillow under ians head to replace his chest and grabbed his phone he walked over to Ian and kicked his ribs slightly with no force and walked over to Mandy throwing a pillow at her head

He smiled at the whines and curses he received from the both of them

'Wakey wakey sleepy heads' he signed with a laugh

He received a middle finger from his sister before they both got up and sat next to mickey on the sofa

Ian turned on the tv and all three of they sat and watched as the media blew up from the video Mandy posted last night

The same lady from yesterday talking about the video of 'the milkovich boy and his apparent lover'.

The two boys slowly turned their heads towards the petite girl as she shrugged with a laugh

They watched as Ian and Mickey both became trending number one on Twitter with the hashtag #respectformickey 

'I love you' Ian signed to Mickey a smile dancing on his lips 

Mickey couldn’t help but smile back at the adorable boy sitting next to him 'I love you too'

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on the next chapter for my other fic but instead of keeping you waiting I wrote this fluffy one shot hope you don’t mind


End file.
